


little clone baby

by el145b0uch4rds0up (orphan_account)



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: /j, And they love each other so much, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, IM, M/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Other, Tags Are Hard, bathin is so in love ok, david came with lube its built in and blueberry flavored, david is slimy and blueberry flavored, he/they for david babeyyy, i promise im like half joking---, im so sorry trexel, its fluff but also david is getting railed on trexels desk so, its trexels desk, mostly fluff ---- - - -, summaries are hard, they are in gay, trexel is only mentioned, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: david and bathin r,,, very in love ok(im so bad at summaries bhgjfdksdhfjd)
Relationships: Bathin/David 7 (Stellar Firma)
Kudos: 15





	little clone baby

‘This is a rather compromising position.’

David thought, bent over Trexel’s desk with Bathin looming over him. 

And that it was. But it was okay, right? They just had to follow Bathin’s instructions and everything would be fine! Hopefully.

Then it hurt, and he looked back at his (perfect, beautiful, amazing) boyfriend for reassurance. 

Bathin said nothing, simply leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of David’s neck. His skin was gooey, and it tasted like blueberries, but Bathin wouldn’t have it any other way. David was perfect as they were, and he loved him even if they weren't human and were slimy and hard to hold onto. 

How did he show this love? 

Not through words, of course. That would be stupid. No amount of words could ever explain how much he loved and cared for them. So, as an alternative, he railed him into his best friend’s desk. 

What a lovely alternative!

At least, it was to him. Seeing David come undone underneath him, hearing the rushed, quiet “iloveyou”s, just--- seeing them somewhat happy for once. It was perfect. 

So he really didn’t care about after, when David clung to him and fell asleep without getting cleaned up. 

Bathin just wanted to see them happy.

David still could not comprehend that.


End file.
